degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!
Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! was a film starring, written and directed by Kevin Smith, which was filmed in Degrassi Community School, in the summer of 2005. Plot The plot concerned Jay and Silent Bob, characters from Smith's View Askewniverse, attending a high school in Canada in order to finish their education as they were unable to do so in the United States. Cast *Jason Mewes as Jay *Kevin Smith as Silent Bob *Manny Santos as Apollonia *Ellie Nash as Goth Girl *Paige Michalchuk as Queen Bee (scenes deleted) *Emma Nelson as High School Student *Toby Isaacs as High School Student *Liberty Van Zandt as High School Student *Alanis Morissette as Canadian Principal *Christine Nelson as Extra *Caitlin Ryan as Mrs. Hoffman (fired) Production In West End Girls, Caitlin Ryan told Kevin Smith that her "sort of stepson" Craig Manning was a talented young musician. She invited Craig to the CQJH studios to meet Kevin, who gave him the number of the composer and asked him to write an Emo song for the film. He and his girlfriend Ashley Kerwin wrote a song for it. When they played it for the film's music producer Dave, he hated it and described them as "a whiny girl trying to be Kate Bush accompanied by a Van Halen wannabe." However, Kevin liked the song and hired him for his new film. In Goin' Down the Road (1), Kevin cast numerous Degrassi students to play characters in the film such as Manny Santos as Jay's teenage love interest Apollonia, Paige Michalchuk as a Queen Bee and Ellie Nash as a Goth girl. Ellie admitted to Craig that her Goth costume was very 1988. Emma Nelson, Toby Isaacs, Liberty Van Zandt and Christine Nelson had smaller roles in the film while Christine also did the hairdressing. Kevin hired The Dot to provide the catering. J.T. Yorke was a member of the crew. In Goin' Down the Road (2), Ellie filmed another scene of the film in which her character tells the science teacher Mrs Hoffman, played by Caitlin Ryan, that Jay went into her purse, stole her tampons and stuck them up Silent Bob's nose. After the first take, Jason kept his hand on her knee and she was a little freaked out. She nervously asked him to remove it. As Caitlin kept getting her lines wrong, the scene took 35 takes before Kevin, already angry at the news that Caitlin and Joey Jeremiah were engaged, finally replaced her. The film wrapped several weeks later. Premiere In The Lexicon of Love (1), Kevin, Jason and many Degrassi students such as Craig, Manny, Ellie, Emma, Paige, Toby, Liberty, Marco Del Rossi, Jimmy Brooks, Alex Nuñez, Hazel Aden and Peter Stone attended the premiere in Toronto, as did the principal Daphne Hatzilakos and the Media Immersions teacher Archie Simpson. Paige was very disappointed to learn that Kevin had cut her from the film. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5